


Your Sugar Gets Me So High

by flower_crown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crown/pseuds/flower_crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So we’re with the candies nicknames, I’m fine, sugar.”</p><p>And that was how it start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sugar Gets Me So High

**Author's Note:**

> this is just self indulgent porn  
> and who doesn't like Zayn and Liam as girls?  
> they are so hot like boys imagine as girls
> 
> title by Sweet Talk by Samantha Jade
> 
> thanks to Eve for the beta and to Star for make me love girl direction.

"Hey honey, I’m home" Zayn yells when she enters the flat that she and Liam share.

"I’m in the kitchen honey" Liam yells back.

Zayn pulls off her high heels and starts walking towards the kitchen barefoot. She spots Liam cleaning the dishes with her long golden hair in a bun. She’s only wearing an oversized sweater that hangs loosely off her sun kissed shoulders. Liam isn’t wearing any shorts, so her bare legs are showing. Zayn loves Liam’s legs so much. She could write a book about them.

"Hey sweetie" Zayn says when she is behind Liam, hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek.

  
“So we’re with the candies nicknames, I’m fine, sugar.”

It’s a thing between them, calling each other silly nicknames. But when Liam calls her sugar, Zayn is just really turned on and all that she wants is to make out, have sex and cuddle in with her really hot girlfriend.

"A package for you just arrived today."

   
Zayn doesn’t remember to ask for something. “Do you know what it is?”

  
“No, it’s in the other room though.”

  
Zayn decides to ignore her package and just kiss Liam’s left shoulder and make her way toward her neck. 

“Z, that feel so good keep going,” Liam says, moaning a little and letting her head thunk back against Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn’s hand was on Liam’s soft right thigh, stroking the hot skin with her hand and going up until her hand is underneath of Liam’s sweater. She grins when realizes that Liam isn’t wearing any panties.

“Sweet, are you not wearing underwear?” Zayn asks with a quiet voice,

Liam is so into Zayn touch that she says before thinking “Yes sugar, I shaved my pussy a hour ago.”

She stops and turns into Zayn’s embrace. “So you can eat me out for a long time.”

“Christ, sweet, you know that I love when you talk dirty,” Zayn says before kissing her.

They kiss for a few minutes, Zayn with an arm around her and Liam starts to unzip Zayn’s dress.

Liam breaks the kiss and whispers, “C’mon baby girl get off of your clothes I want to see your beautiful body.” Zayn lets go of Liam’s body to take her clothes off.

Zayn takes off her dress and she wasn’t wearing a bra only a black thong.

Liam lick her lips and gets closer to Zayn to kiss her in the mouth. She goes down her body, kissing and sucking marks in her golden skin. Liam loves Zayn’s skin; it’s so sweet and soft - she could kiss Zayn’s skin all day. When she is at Zayn’s breast she starts kissing the top and going down. When she gets to her nipple she start to sucking until the nub is hard and the she does to the other one.

Zayn is moaning Liam’s name like a plea. When Liam finishes with sucking her nipples she cups Liam’s face and guide it to her lips.

She kisses her hard and when both can’t breathe Zayn whimpers, “Li, baby, I want you.”

“How do you want me baby girl?” Liam’s murmurs.

“I want you in our bed, naked and touching yourself.”

Zayn’s right hand goes down Liam’s stomach and towards her pussy and she starts rubbing her fingers over Liam’s clit. “Getting yourself wet for me baby sweet, and when you are so overwhelmed I will eat you out until you come. That alright baby?”

“Yeah I would like that, sugar,” Liam moans, lashes fluttering at her words.

Zayn stops rubbing Liam’s clit and kiss her lips softly. “C’mon then baby girl, go to our room and get ready.”

Liam starts to walk when Zayn holds her still. “Wait, I want to see your ass when you are leaving baby.” Liam grins at her and shrugs off her jumper, then walks completely naked towards their bedroom.

 

When Zayn enters the room she is greeted with the image of Liam stroking her pussy with her middle finger. She’s wet and Zayn’s eyes dip down to the gap between Liam’s thighs.

Zayn wants to eat her out, to make her scream her name and make her come just with her tongue. She takes off her blouse exposing her bare breasts, then unzips her skirt and pushes it down past her legs.

She all but stumbles to the bed, then kneels in front of Liam’s legs, grinning. Zayn bends over and kisses Liam’s ankle and slowly works up Liam’s right leg. When she get to her knee, she changes to the other leg. She kisses up Liam’s creamy and smooth thighs, massaging the other one that she wasn’t kissing,

She skips Liam’s pussy, biting Liam’s hipbones and her flat stomach going up towards hers breasts. Liam’s eyes are on her, and she can hear the difficulties in her breathing. Zayn’s hands slide to Liam’s pussy and starts teasing her. She kiss her sweetly while she rubs her clit, Liam was so slick, and bucks up towards Zayn’s hands for more relief.

Zayn bite Liam’s lips. “What do you want, sweet?”

She only moans. “You, I want your mouth.”

Zayn kisses her in the lips. “Whatever you want sweet.”

Zayn kisses her belly button, licks her way down Liam’s pussy and when she was so close, she slowly blows over her clit.

“Don’t be a tease,” Liam hisses, and Zayn licks a strip up Liam’s pussy.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Zayn smirks, and Liam moans.

After teasing Liam a little bit, Zayn finally started eating her out, slowly, taking her time to make Liam’s moan louder and louder.

Liam’s hands were in her dark head holding her between her legs. Zayn’s face is messy with Liam’s wetness but she loves it. She loves how Liam’s got really loud and screaming courses because she never do that in her 5 senses, she is too polite and too good for that, so Zayn love this part of Liam.

Zayn spend a good 15 minutes eating her out, dirty sloppy and when she felt that Liam was close she stops.

   
“C’mon Zayn let me come” Liam begs as Zayn kissed her clit.

“How do you want me to make you come sweet?” Zayn asks with a smirk, Liam is so breathless that she only could say with your fingers and let Zayn do whatever she wants.

Zayn took her job to make Liam come seriously, so she starts to stroke her folds very slowly with her fingers. She massages her with firms strokes, then she moved her hand toward her lips to wet then with her spit and then she start to stroke her folds again. Liam’s breath become harder; she was too hot, she wanted Zayn’s fingers in he.

Zayn starts to finger her with the middle finger slowly, moving so she can feel it. Liam was close, so close that Zayn could feel it so she put a second finger and start to lick her clit for more stimulation. Liam comes with a scream of pure pleasure and she feels completely boneless.

"That was amazing, sugar," Liam says in Zayn’s mouth, kissing her and tasting her in Zayn’s mouth. 

  
“You look so hot when you come” Zayn say with a grind.

   
“Can I return the favour?” Liam asks, like Zayn would say no.

Zayn only nods and Liam kisses her cheek “on your belly babe” Liam command and Zayn obeys.

Liam took Zayn’s hips and lifted a bit and putted a pillow under her, so her booty would be a little higher, and then she pulls a dildo from under one of their pillows and showed to Zayn.

"You little liar, you said that you didn’t open the package," Zayn says to her. 

  
“Yeah I did, but I wanted to tried this with you” Liam says “and I will make you feel so good” she say this in a whisper in Zayn’s ear.

 

“C’mon baby open your mouth for me” Liam whispers in Zayn’s ear making her moan with her warm breath, and Zayn opened. Liam puts her index finger in her mouth and Zayn lick it, making it look so innocent and sensual at the same time. Liam is in awe in how sexy her girlfriend is, she replaces her finger with the dildo and Zayn started to working on it like it was a cock, she was humming wild sucking and making really wet.

While Zayn was sucking the dildo, Liam brought her finger towards Zayn entrance teasing her with her finger, Zayn arc her back at the contact and suck deeper the dildo, quickly Liam start to rub her clit making her really wet and prepared for the dildo.

“Stop baby, I’m gonna fuck you with it” Liam says with a kiss in Zayn’s lips

“Are you ready, sugar?” Liam asks while biting one of Zayn’s nipples, “Yeah, ‘M ready, c’mon Li”

Liam started fucking her with the dildo slowly making a rhyme, but Zayn was very desperately for a little bit faster and rougher so she hold Liam’s hands and start fucking her faster with the dildo and Liam didn’t stop her and just go with it. In a few minutes later Zayn was breathing difficulty and her orgasm was close, she and Liam could feel it, so Liam take off the dildo when Zayn was almost to come and started eating her out, Zayn was screaming, crying and moaning, that feels so good, a few moments later she was coming in Liam’s month.

When her climax was over and she was relaxed again the sheets, she was smiling and she put Liam over her to kiss her.

“You little shit, that was amazing,” she says holding Liams face and deposing kisses in her face.

“Did you like your surprise?” Liam asks.

“Yeah, it was awesome, but I’m doing you the next time” Zayn says, while hugging her.

“Deal” Liam says. “Let’s nap, I’m tired”

“Yeah, Fucking me was a lot of exercise”

“Sleep babe,” Liam whispers half asleep

“Love you,” Zayn responded.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like/want to talk to me I'm on [Tumblr](http://ziamssarmy.tumblr.com)


End file.
